User talk:Felix Omni/archive1
I Exist I guess I'm using my talk page to test stuff for now. Word. Felix Omni 07:42, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :First thing to test, show preview ;) Lord of all tyria 07:45, 16 September 2007 (CDT) [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 16:46, 3 December 2007 (UTC) User Page If your looking for help on a user page do what most of us did (still do :D). Have a look at the user pages of some of the best contributers to the Wiki and "borrow" bits. So long as you give them Credit most dont mind at all. I took most of mine from User:Peej. Himm Taeguk 14:36, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :I think I'll do that, thanks for the suggestion. :D [[User:Felix Omni|Felix Omni]] 15:01, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Anime Yay! anime userbox! (can I borrow it please?)--El Nazgir 08:16, 16 December 2007 (UTC) user_talk? I think I fiexd it (wierd user/talk/redirect stuff) Vid NuevTALK 08:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Images Image use policy prevents the use of copyrighted images. I am concerned as to whether or not some of yours (the Wii logo for instance) are copyrighted. Have you checked? If they are, they have to be removed. Sorry... (T/ ) 19:49, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :That's a good question. I'll check. 19:53, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :Okay, from what I've looked into, the other images fall into the category of Fair Use. Do they need to be individually tagged? 20:18, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes. (T/ ) 07:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Alright, that will be my next project. In the meantime, please delete them if they're in violation of whatnot; I can re-upload once I've got the documentation figured out. 07:42, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Clicketh, and be healed. It's not that big a deal, since I know you're at least aware of the image use policy now...I usually only delete the blatant copyvios that I randomly find, like screenshots from the Godzilla movie or the Nike logo. >.> (T/ ) 07:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: <3 07:46, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Spelling Anon's spelling was right, changed it back RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:05, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :What? He changed it to Grey, I reverted to Gray. Then you apparently re-reverted to Gray? 13:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::Anon ip spelled it right, you thought he didnt. So revert and etc. Felix either use show preview or lern to spellz-- 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::You probably didn't see it right, he changed and you probably thought it was the other way round. RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:09, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Apparently the anon changed it from Grey to Gray, and when I was checking what the change was I mixed up the two sides, so I reverted Gray to Grey when I meant to revert Grey to Gray, which wasn't necessary because Grey had already been changed to Gray. Evidently I haven't been getting enough sleep. 13:12, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Confushed! RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:13, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. But for the record, I know it's Gray, and I think it ended up that way, so it's fine. 13:14, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::'Twas my mistake in the first place. I can't spull RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:15, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::stupid iPhone! I can barely spellz on it.-- 13:17, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Your editing on your iPhone? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 13:20, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I was, but now im on my laptop. Lot easier. I need to make a iPhone userbox. -- 13:25, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::You young'uns with your technological devices. Why, in my day, we did our edits on a telegraph! 13:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Um.. Why'd you add yourself to my uncool list? -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:56, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Mainly for irony's sake. I like being on lists. 10:57, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::Ohhh Kay.... *cough*freak*cough*... Anyways.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 10:58, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::: D: 11:00, 25 December 2007 (UTC) ::::my sig takes like 300kb =D -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 11:01, 25 December 2007 (UTC) qdv that kind of thing doesnt fall under qdv. only obvious vandalism doesnt warrent a warning. i suspect that the policy may still need some slight rewording. don't let it control you too much tho. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:25, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :Ah, okay. I guess I'll go rewarn him then. 19:26, 29 December 2007 (UTC) GW:SIGN According to GW:SIGN, your signature is 6 pixels too wide. This shall give me time to work on my own. >:D --Ruricu (Talk • ) 19:51, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :That's only for accompanying images, I believe. My signature consists only of an image, and is therefore quite a bit shorter than most people's, so there's no problem. 20:05, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Unfortunately, your sig icon IS 6 pixels too wide. Please fix. --Shadowcrest 06:35, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I hate you guys. >.> 06:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry :( --Shadowcrest 06:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) beat'cha! Hehe, i beat you! =D. Posted it first. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 22:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :I was distracted. 22:12, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Hoigh! I have the same armor as your Ranger :D.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :Also, I'm a Wii Fanboy too.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 06:51, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Cats n Images Thanks for helping whittle this down. However, I must remind you that if an image is unused, it should get tagged with the delete template instead :P (T/ ) 06:31, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Ugggh... curse you. Got it. 06:32, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Hay Felix, stop sucking up to Entropy and come online so I can yell at you. ^_^ --Ruricu (Talk • ) 21:22, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll eat you. 21:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::GW:NPA RT | Talk 21:24, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::::It's okay, we're friends. 21:25, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Shatter Storm That note was there because of the keyword "many". Yes ench removal > enchs, but strip enchantment isn't gonna do jack against a derv with 7 enchants or a bonded target. --Shadowcrest 21:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Nonetheless, the note was extremely obvious and unneeded. Unless of course you'd like to add that line to every single multiple-enchant-removal skill on wiki. :D 21:07, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I felt it a tad obvious too, and if I did that to every article with multi-enchant removal I'd probably get shot :P --Shadowcrest 21:09, 31 December 2007 (UTC) *~* Stalking You :[ *~* *runs around Joliet with a "Hi Felix sign"* lol... just thought I'd mention, I'm out in Bolingbrook chillin at my friends now :P Isk8 22:23, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Scary. 22:33, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Not going to be here at midnight Soo... Welcome to 2008! The new year is almost here, and Ruricu wants to wish you well into 2008. To join the goodwill, you can place this message into the talk page of one of your friends, and wish them well too. To stop overcrouding, please only add to people who don't have this message already. Enjoy, you were the nearest corpse (Talk • ) 23:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, fake RT. 23:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::It isnt RT, but he's just saying RT wants to welcome you to 2008! How kind of Ruricu. And it's not nice he doesn't want to welcome you ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 23:47, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::There, I put my name in. I was rushing out the door to go to some dumb party, sheesh. :P (Talk • ) 09:04, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Permission to Borrow... Wondering if it would be alright if I borrowed the template that you are using for your characters listing. I've been wanting to get my character section completed for quite some time, and I've been searching alot of ppl's profiles for a good template, and I really like how yours flows. Isk8 22:22, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Sure thing. My template's based on Ruricu's, so you'll need to create a few redirect pages to get everything working. Check User:Ruricu/Character for instructions, and ask me or him if you can't get it running. 22:44, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::I wish I really understood all the code used in these things. I'm trying to figure it out though. Wiki code still confuses me lol. Isk8 22:49, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yar, you can yell at me if you have any problems, too. (Talk • ) 00:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Hehe... no worries, Its actually working very well, suprisingly. I phail when it comes to wiki code, but I'm trying my best ;D. Isk8 00:37, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Eh? Lolwut, check the very last post on the talk page, pillox. --- -- (s)talkpage 01:58, 2 January 2008 (UTC) : :D --- -- (s)talkpage 01:59, 2 January 2008 (UTC)